The present invention relates generally to a toy track, and more particularly, to a coupling portion of a toy track section.
Conventional toy track sections are limited in the ways that they can be coupled together. Some conventional toy track sections include couplers that enable the track sections to be coupled to another track section. Such track sections are limited in the directions in which the track sections can be coupled together.
A need exists for a track section that can be easily coupled to another track section. A need also exists for a track section that can be coupled to another track section in different directions.